10go
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Canon, historical fic. "Hei, apa kau pernah mendengar kisah ini?" / "Buka buku sejarahmu dan kau akan menemukan tragedi terbesar dalam perang akan terulang kembali..." "Yukikaze? Siapa dia?" / My first fic in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1

_"Apa Anda bersedia menyerahkan kehidupan Anda dan berjuang demi membela negara ini?"_

 _Suara elektronik menggaung di dalam ruangan gelap. Ia menelan ludah. Gugup. Takut. Namun pendiriannya takkan berubah._

 _"Ya, saya bersedia."_

 _Bohlam kecil menyala redup di atas kepala, mempertemukan sepasang mata coklat itu dengan surat yang terletak di atas meja. Ternyata sedari tadi ia sudah duduk dengan posisi siap menulis, hanya kegelapan yang membatasi pandangan._

 _"Silakan tandatangani surat pernyataan ini."_

 _Ia meraih pulpen di sebelah surat itu dan mulai menggurat takdirnya di sana. Selesai. Sekarang tidak ada jalan mundur lagi._

 _"Terima kasih, dan... selamat berjuang. Semoga kemenangan ada di pihak kita."_

Sepenggal percakapan tanpa wajah itu kembali terbayang. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Setengah berlari, ditariknya seragam sekolah yang terlalu pendek, berharap pahanya sedikit tertutupi. Tak dipedulikan gunjingan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan sinis dan terkejut. Ia tahu gunjingan itu bukan ditujukan untuk pakaiannnya yang mini, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui.

Ia membuka pintu. Sesosok lelaki, tidak,satu-satunya lelaki di tempat ini tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Saya Yukikaze, kapal kedelapan dari Destroyer kelas Kagerou. Mohon bantuannya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10go**

Kantai Collection © DMM/Kadokawa

(various pair, scifi/drama/romance/friendship/angst, T, canon)

(Warning: major spoiler and obvious charadeaths. Meskipun berdasarkan cerita nyata, saya mohon untuk tidak menggunakan fanfiksi ini sebagai contekan ujian sejarah Anda demi alasan apapun)

 _-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Yukikaze memandang langit biru tanpa awan. Langit yang sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya penghuninya yang berbeda, bergerak, menuju tempat lain, hingga langit kehilangan makna. Yukikaze sadar tempatnya sekarang bukan kampung halaman yang damai dan tenang, dimana ia bisa melihat layang-layang beraneka warna di atas kepala. Semuanya sudah berbeda. Semuanya sudah –

"Yukikaze, musuh datang dari arah jam delapan!"

Seruan Nagato, Battleship terkuat di armada ini menyadarkan gadis itu. Seperti latihan-latihan sebelumnya, Yukikaze meluncurkan torpedo dari tas punggung yang sudah dimodifikasi. Tepat sasaran. Submarine Abyssal itu meledak dari dalam laut. Satu tembakan lagi. Satu Abyssal hancur.

"Kerja bagus, Yukikaze. Sekarang biarkan aku menangani sisanya," ujar Nagato sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu sebentar, lalu menembak Abyssal yang masih muncul dari berbagai arah. Bergantian dengan kapal lain, akhirnya laut berhasil bersih dari para Abyssal tersebut, menyisakan asap hitam membumbung di beberapa titik. Seluruh armada bersorak.

 _"Baiklah, kalian bisa kembali ke pangkalan."_ Suara elektronik yang terdengar dari pemancar masing-masing kapal menjadi akhir dari latihan pagi ini. Seluruh armada berbalik arah, dan merapikan pakaian yang sempat berantakan akibat serangan Abyssal. Tidak ada yang terluka, namun cukup melelahkan, mengingat mereka semua telah melawan musuh yang sama di tempat yang sama selama lima kali berturut-turut. Setidaknya ada satu yang terlihat bersemangat kali ini.

"Terima kasih, Ooyodo, meskipun aku tidak keberatan untuk satu latihan lagi, hehehe..."

 _"Ini perintah Teitoku."_

"Oke, oke," jawab Yukikaze. Menyembunyikan lamunannya dalam senyum lebar. Sama seperti latihan-latihan sebelumnya, ia kembali mendapat skor tertinggi diantara kapal-kapal yang lain. Yukikaze melirik statusnya, tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ia mencapai level 20. Ingin sekali ia menghadap Laksamana dan memaksanya untuk latihan sekali lagi, kalau ia tidak melihat kondisi teman-temannya. Perjalanan pulang kali ini berlangsung dalam diam.

"Hei, Yukikaze," panggil Kiso yang meluncur di belakangnya. Yukikaze menoleh. "Kalau kau ingin sekali remodel hari ini, minta saja pada Teitoku untuk dimasukkan dalam jadwal PVP siang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu latihan kali ini, kau lihat sendiri, kami semua sudah di ambang batas. Kalau dipaksakan, salah satu dari kami akan rusak parah. Tenang saja, ada banyak teman-teman di PVP nanti, jadi kau tidak sendirian."

"PVP? Apa itu?"

"Sama seperti latihan yang kita lakukan, bedanya tidak ada yang tenggelam jika ada salah satu kapal yang rusak berat. Selain itu, skor yang didapat juga bervariasi. Kau tidak akan menembak Abyssal, tapi menembak temanmu sendiri. Semacam simulasi pertempuran, begitu. Kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa melakukan remodel hari ini, tergantung skor yang kaudapatkan nanti. Aku dulu juga begitu."

"Hmm... baiklah. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kiso. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku? Paling ke Kafe Mamiya. Bosan kalau di kamar sendirian," jawab Kiso sambil mengangkat bahu. Yukikaze mengangguk. Kiso adalah salah satu dari sebagian kapal yang mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri, padahal kalau seandainya dibolehkan, ia pasti akan sekamar dengan teman dari kelas yang sama seperti Kuma atau Tama. "Nagato, mau ikut?"

"Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku lapar. Bagaimana denganmu, Yuubari, Kaga, Akagi?"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku tidak ada jadwal apapun setelah ini~" jawab Yuubari sambil menepukkan telapak tangan. Kaga dan Akagi ikut mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, Yukikaze. Oh iya, titip salam untuk Akashi kalau kau jadi di-remodel hari ini."

Yukikaze mengacungkan jempol sebelum mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Remodel adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh setiap kapal, karena mereka akan mendapat perlengkapan baru, selain itu kemampuan mereka juga lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Remodel hanya dapat dilakukan ketika suatu kapal mencapai level tertentu, dalam kasus Yukikaze, 20. Beberapa kapal juga mendapat kesempatan untuk di-remodel dua kali, sehingga mereka menjadi jauh lebih kuat daripada yang lain, bahkan mendapat seragam baru. Kiso termasuk salah satu yang mendapat remodel kedua, dan kostumnya lebih gagah daripada sebelumnya. Ia sangat beruntung dapat berlatih bersama teman-teman yang lebih berpengalaman, berbeda dengan dirinya yang secara harfiah anak kemarin sore. Yukikaze masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Laksamana saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa, dan bagaimana Yukikaze harus menjalani latihan berturut-turut demi remodel tersebut. Meskipun kelihatannya kejam, namun Yukikaze tahu itu demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula... kalau Yukikaze tidak salah ingat, kapal level 99 bisa menikah dengan Laksamana –

Yukikaze menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan ide tersebut dari kepala sebelum ia mengetuk pintu.

"Silakan masuk."

Gadis berambut coklat itu melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu, dan mendapati sesosok lelaki yang ia kenal duduk di belakang meja. Tumpukan dokumen menghalagi sebagian muka, meskipun Ooyodo sudah membantu untuk menyortirnya. Gadis berkamata itu sebenarnya adalah Light Cruiser, namun setelah ia mencapai level 99, Laksamana melarang Ooyodo untuk turun ke medan perang dan menjadikannya sebagai sekretaris. Yukikaze tidak paham mengapa pemuda itu tidak menikahi Ooyodo sekalian –toh mereka selalu bersama sepanjang waktu, kecuali malam, tentu saja.

"Yukikaze, berhasil kembali tanpa suatu kekurangan apapun! Ini semua berkat Anda, Shireikan," seru Yukikaze riang. Shireikan adalah salah satu panggilan untuk Laksamana, karena tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya. Shireikan dan Teitoku memiliki arti yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Yukikaze. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Uhm... karena sebentar lagi saya mencapai level 20... bisakah saya dimasukkan dalam daftar PVP siang?" tanya Yukikaze cepat-cepat, bermaksud untuk tidak gugup namun berakhir gagal. Laksamana tertawa.

"Hahaha, baru saja aku ingin mengatakannya padamu! Tentu saja, Yukikaze, tempatnya ada di gerbang utama. Katakan pada Katori kalau aku yang menyuruhmu datang kesana. Setelah itu, datanglah ke gudang Akashi di sebelah utara, ia yang akan membantumu untuk remodel nanti."

"Te-terima kasih, Shireikan! Saya akan bekerja keras!"

Pemuda berseragam putih itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Yukikaze. Gadis itu tak tahu apa yang Laksamana lakukan hingga puncak kepalanya terasa hangat.

"Shireikan?"

Laksamana tersenyum, tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Yukikaze. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda yang Yukikaze kenal sebagai seseorang yang tegas dan disiplin dapat berlaku demikian, apalagi sampai menunjukkan afeksi terang-terangan. Yukikaze menggigit bibir, takut debar jantungnya yang semakin tidak teratur dapat terdengar Laksamana.

"Shi-Shireikan..."

Yukikaze kini dapat merasakan desahan lembut di telinganya, membuat seluruh wajahnya memanas.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama hingga kau mencapai level 99," bisik Laksamana dengan suaranya yang berat, tepat sebelum Yukikaze meninggalkan ruangan.

 **-10go-**

Langkah demi langkah dilalui Yukikaze dengan gundah. Detak jantungnya belum tenang hingga sekarang, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Padahal ia tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan Laksamana, hanya setiap kali dirinya menjadi pemimpin armada untuk diberi sedikit pengarahan. Yukikaze kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengan Laksamana beberapa hari sebelumnya hingga ia bertingkah demikian. Kalau tidak salah... Ooyodo pernah bilang kalau Laksamana sudah lama mencari dirinya, namun baru kesampaian sekarang. Pantas saja kalau ia sangat bersemangat, batin Yukikaze sambil mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Baru beberapa meter dari ruangan Laksamana, sebuah suara terdengar dari balik tikungan. Yukikaze yang hendak berbelok mendadak berhenti, mendengarkan suara tersebut dengan seksama.

 _"Siapa tadi yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Laksamana?"_

 _"Masa' kau tidak tahu? Itu lho, Yukikaze. Kapal baru kesayangan Laksamana."_

 _"Memang apa bagusnya dia? Perlengkapan bawaannya saja tidak ada yang spesial."_

 _"Kudengar sejak dia datang ke pangkalan ini, Laksamana selalu menyuruhnya berlatih setiap hari. Pasti untuk mengejar target remodel."_

 _"Hah? Remodel? Kau bercanda? Dia bahkan tidak punya remodel kedua! Kenapa harus dikejar?"_

 _"Mungkin... untuk keberuntungan?"_

 _"Baca lagi buku sejarahmu, dasar bodoh! Keberuntungannya justru membawa kesialan bagi kapal lain? Tidakkah kau ingat insiden kekalahan waktu itu –"_

Yukikaze perlahan mundur, tidak jadi melewati belokan tersebut. Bukan pemandangan baru sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja, gunjingan tersebut tidak enak untuk didengar. Ia paham, sejak pertama kali menandatangani surat tersebut, bahwa dirinya akan menjadi Yukikaze. Kapal perang keberuntungan di masa lampau. Yukikaze tidak terlalu ingat detailnya, tapi... yang jelas, anugerah seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin akan membuat kapal-kapal lain iri. Yukikaze tidak peduli. Jika mereka dianugerahi remodel kedua atau perlengkapan yang langka, maka seharusnya mereka tidak perlu iri dengan keberuntungan Yukikaze, iya kan?

Atau ada sebab lain?

"Selamat siang, Yukikaze. Uhm... kau terlihat kusut." Katori, gadis instruktur yang dimaksud Laksamana tadi mengulurkan tangan. Rupanya ia sudah tahu tentang berita kehadiran Yukikaze. Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Katori-san. Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal. Aku Yukikaze –"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu. Semua orang membicarakanmu, Yukikaze! Kau adalah kapal yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh Teitoku, tak heran kalau beliau membawamu kemari. Pasti setelah ini, kita akan semakin sering bertemu," celoteh Katori riang.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kukira karena keberuntunganku atau apalah itu namanya..."

"Itu juga salah satu faktor, tapi yang jelas, Teitoku tak pernah sebahagia ini sejak terakhir kali ia menikahi Yamato _-neesama."_

Itu dia.

Itu yang membuat Yukikaze harus menelan mentah-mentah perasaannya. Di pangkalan ini, hanya Laksamana yang berjenis kelamin berbeda, itupun juga sudah menikah dengan Yamato saat Yukikaze pertama kali tinggal di sini. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Yamato sekilas, dan gadis itu jauh, jauh sekali melebihi ekspetasi Yukikaze. Ia adalah Battleship paling langka, paling besar, dan paling cantik dari seluruh kapal yang ada, meskipun harus didapatkan dengan susah payah dan jatah makannya melebihi Akagi. Cincin emas putih yang melingkar di kelingkingnya semakin menambah keindahan gadis itu. Yamato seperti dewi yang turun dari khayangan, diidolakan oleh setiap orang dan mendapat akhir yang bahagia.

"Tapi... kudengar Teitoku baru saja membeli cincin di toko Akashi," gumam Katori lagi. "Untuk apa ya? Memangnya beliau dibolehkan Yamato untuk menikah lag –"

"A-apa?! Darimana kau mendengar berita itu, Katori-san?" tanya Yukikaze panik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu sang instruktur.

"Dari Akashi sendiri –hentikan, Yukikaze! Kau bisa tanya sendiri kalau kau mau. Sudah, PVP mau mulai, cepat berbaris di sana dan siapkan perlengkapanmu!"

"Ba-baik!"

 **-10go-**

"Selamat datang, Yukikaze. Akhirnya kau remodel juga, eh?" sapa Akashi begitu gadis itu memasuki gudang. Sebenarnya tidak tepat jika ruangan ini disebut gudang... mengingat tempatnya yang sangat bersih dan rapi, jauh dari kata-kata berantakan dan kotor yang selalu menjadi ciri khas gudang. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan, termasuk ranjang yang diletakkan berderet-deret dan tirai yang membatasi mereka. Kalau Laksamana tidak memasang papan tanda 'Gudang' di depan pintu, mungkin Yukikaze akan salah mengira sebagai ruang kesehatan.

"Kau juga tahu, Akashi..." ujar Yukikaze lemas. Bahkan jika dilihat dari alurnya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau gadis berambut merah jambu itu adalah bandar gosipnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi... jadi, siap-siap saja menginap di gudangku lebih sering! Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kujamin kau tidak akan berakhir di pemandian, hahaha..."

"Pemandian? Menginap di gedung? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau... tidak pernah masuk pemandian sebelumnya?" Akashi menganga dan mundur selangkah saking terkejutnya. "Kau... benar-benar kapal keberuntungan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang! Pemandian hanya dikhususkan bagi kapal-kapal yang mengalami kerusakan, terutama kerusakan berat dan sedang. Kalau hanya kerusakan ringan atau lecet-lecet, mereka bisa menginap di sini. Karena itulah banyak ranjang di 'gudang' ini, selain sebagai tempat untuk melakukan remodel dan bongkar pasang perlengkapan."

"Oh, begitu... lalu, dimana semua perlengkapan yang kausimpan?"

"Ada di sebelah sana," jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk pintu di sudut ruangan. "Jika kau mencari gudang yang sesuai dengan bayanganmu, tempat itu adalah jawabannya. Isinya penuh dengan perlengkapan-perlengkapan, aku saja baru saja kembali setelah menyortirnya. Mungkin aku akan mengajak Yuubari untuk membantu setelah ini. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi kau juga berlatih dengannya, kan?"

"Ya ampun, aku baru ingat! Yuubari menitipkan salam untukmu, Akashi! Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua sampai kau menceritakannya sendiri..."

Akashi tertawa. "Yah, sejak dulu kami memiliki ketertarikan terhadap perlengkapan. Aku kan memang kapal khusus yang disiapkan untuk hal ini, sementara Yuubari jarang turun di medan pertempuran karena statusnya tidak begitu bagus, jadi kami berdua sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di sini. Ia juga membantuku menjaga gudang kalau aku disuruh pindah menjaga toko."

Yukikaze langsung teringat perkataan Katori tadi. "Berarti... tugasmu menjaga dua tempat sekaligus, gudang ini dan toko? Memang apa yang kaujual?"

"Macam-macam. Biasanya sih reso, furnitur dan cincin –"

"Berarti benar kata Katori kalau Teitoku baru saja membeli cincin baru?" potong Yukikaze tak sabar. Akashi menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Sayang Teitoku tidak memberitahuku siapa yang akan ia nikahi... meskipun aku sudah dapat banyak gambaran. Yang jelas, kemungkinan calon istrinya adalah para kapal yang telah mencapai level 99, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada kapal lain di bawah level itu. Kita takkan tahu sampai hari H-nya tiba. Yah, setidaknya aku tahu kalau Yamato _-neesama_ tidak keberatan untuk dimadu."

Samar-samar Yukikaze teringat sosok gadis yang mendampingi Laksamana di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ya. Kalau memang benar Laksamana akan menikahi salah satu dari gadis kapal di pangkalan ini, kandidat utamanya tentu saja yang sudah berlevel siap nikah. Tinggal kasih cincin, beres perkara. Tidak perlu repot-repot menaikkan level dulu. Seingat Yukikaze, masih ada beberapa kapal lain yang menjadi calon potensial...

"Kau tahu, begitu Kongou mendengar kabar ini, ia langsung loncat-loncat di ranjangku! Maniak Inggris itu... ia berlari begitu saja dan memberitahukan orang-orang, padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak membocorkannya sampai ada pengumuman resmi dari Teitoku sendiri." Akashi geleng-geleng kepala, mengabaikan wajah pucat Yukikaze. "Haruna dan Shoukaku lebih tenang, sih. Kitakami juga, meskipun kurasa ia akan memilih Ooi kalau seandainya ditawari cincin oleh Teitoku."

 _Tunggu... jangan-jangan... mereka semua adalah..._

"Eh? Apa aku belum bilang padamu kalau mereka semua telah mencapai level 99?"

 **-10go-**

Berbeda dengan mayoritas kapal yang berakhir bahagia setelah di-remodel, Yukikaze berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Ia paham bahwa Laksamana diperbolehkan menikah lebih dari satu kapal, asal mampu membeli cincin yang harganya selangit itu. Cincin pertamanya gratis dari pemerintah, sehingga Laksamana mampu meminang Yamato yang notabene primadona semua orang. Apalagi sejak ia berstatus sebagai istri Laksamana, statusnya yang sudah tinggi meroket tajam, membuat ia satu-satunya kapal terkuat yang ada di pangkalan ini. Yamato juga dibebastugaskan dari seluruh jadwal, dan hanya berpartisipasi di pertempuran besar. Mungkin saking sayangnya dengan istri hingga takut ada apa-apa, batin Yukikaze sedikit kecewa. Ia kira semua kapal yang di-leveling alias ditingkatkan levelnya hanya memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu untuk menikah. Ternyata berdasarkan penjelasan Akashi, Laksamana adalah tipe yang meratakan kekuatan per individu, sehingga tidak ada yang tertinggal saat pertempuran nanti. Hampir seluruh kapal yang sering digunakan Laksamana untuk bertempur di pangkalan ini berlevel antara 80-90, sisanya karena ekspedisi. Shimakaze, teman sekamar Yukikaze, salah satu yang naik level hingga 60 karena ekspedisi.

"Haah... kecepatanku akan menjadi percuma kalau digunakan ekspedisi saja..." keluh Shimakaze setelah membanting diri ke atas ranjang. Yukikaze tidak berkomentar.

"Hei... Yukikaze. Kenapa kau diam saja di pinggir jendela seperti orang bodoh, sih? Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

Senja yang menerangi kamar dengan merah gelap perlahan memudar. Laut di seberang jendela masih indah seperti biasa, tak peduli dengan pertempuran yang terjadi di permukaan –

"Shimakaze... jika semua perang ini tidak ada, apa kau masih tinggal di pangkalan ini?"

Hening.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Apapun akan kulakukan demi meraih cinta Teitoku!"

Sudah kuduga, batin Yukikaze. Semua level tinggi ini menunjukkan bahwa para kapal bersaing agar dapat bersanding di sisi Laksamana, meskipun Laksamana sendiri mungkin berpandangan lain. Yukikaze yang baru saja level 20 merasa tidak spesial lagi jika dibanding dengan rekan-rekannya, apalagi dengan calon istri pemuda tersebut. Mungkin ia lebih pantas diletakkan di tim ekspedisi bersama Shimakaze dan yang lainnya...

"Tuh, kan, lagi-lagi kau melamun sendirian," tegur Shimakaze sambil menepuk bahu teman sekamarnya. "Ada apa? Kau masih memikirkan tentang Abyssal?"

"Euh, tidak, sebenarnya aku –"

Kini Shimakaze ikut-ikutan menopang dagu dan memandang deburan ombak di balik jendela. "Kalau kau ingin tahu jawaban seriusku, jawabannya... aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan bersekolah seperti dulu, bekerja paruh waktu, lalu pulang ke rumah. Adikku menunggu di sana... tidak, mungkin ia menungguku di surga..."

"Aku benci perang, Yukikaze. Aku benci terhadap Abyssal yang sudah merusak kampung halamanku, memaksaku untuk bertempur, padahal dulunya aku adalah warga sipil yang lari ketakutan kalau berhadapan dengan preman. Sudah tidak ada jalan mundur lagi. Satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan adalah berjuang sekuat tenaga, meskipun setelah perang ini selesai, aku tidak mungkin menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu..."

Yukikaze terdiam. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya yang memiliki nasib serupa, dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam pangkalan angkatan laut. Selama ini ia mengira akan dilatih ala militer yang merambat-rambat di atas lumpur, atau menembak, atau panduan dasar bertahan di dalam hutan. Bagian menembaknya memang benar, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Di sini, dengan seluruh Abyssal yang menjadi musuh Bumi, para wanita berusia produktif diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer dan bergabung dengan para tentara sebagai garis depan pertahanan negara. Bedanya, jika tentara biasa menyerang sebagai manusia, maka Yukikaze dan yang lain menyerang dalam perwujudan sebuah kapal, lebih tepatnya kapal zaman dulu yang direka ulang dan dimodifikasi. Hanya wanita yang dapat menggunakan perlengkapan ini, sehingga sebelum mereka mengikuti pelatihan tersebut, mereka akan menandatangani surat persetujuan bermaterai sebagai penyerahan diri. Petugas kesehatan akan menyuntik mereka agar sistem kerja tubuhnya berubah, lalu memasangkan perlengkapan tersebut sambil menunjukkan replika kapal yang akan menjadi tubuh baru mereka. Yukikaze tertawa saat mengingat salah satu film heroik zaman lawas dimana sang pahlawan yang dulunya kecil dan kurus itu menjadi percobaan pemerintah dengan cara disuntik formula khusus, sehingga ia berubah menjadi kuat dan berotot. Ternyata dalam dunia nyata tidak sesederhana itu.

"Sudahlah, meratapi susu tumpah tidak ada gunanya. Ayo, Yukikaze, kita takkan kebagian tempat duduk kalau tidak berangkat sekarang!" ajak Shimakaze sambil menarik lengan teman sekamarnya.

"A-ah, Shimakaze, tunggu!"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

 **-Behind the Scene-**

 _[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Hai, salam kenal! Nama saya Michelle Aoki, pengelana fandom meskipun belakangan ini jarang nulis gara-gara... main kapal hehe. Yes, I'm in love with this game! Mungkin kalo lagi beruntung bisa ketemu saya di server Brunei dengan nama切刃丸, meskipun saya bukan ranker sih... bahkan sekarang baru masuk tier 4 gara-gara summer event kemarin.

10go adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, sekaligus proyek terbaru saya saat ini. Sengaja saya buat pendek-pendek biar headcanon-nya bisa disebar di setiap chapter, jadi ga numpuk di satu tempat hehe. Selain itu fokusnya di 50% drama dan 50% action, jadi maaf banget kalo keliatannya rada boring... iya saya tau kok, saya ga bisa bikin drama huhu. Mungkin nanti kedepannya bakal saya tingkatin lagi porsi action-nya. Terus... sebisa mungkin saya berusaha objektif dan memahami sifat tiap kapal, meskipun ada beberapa yang belum saya punya kayak gerombolan siberat (Yamato, Bismarck, Musashi) dan reward ship yang sampe sekarang belum kedengeran kabarnya (Prinz Eugen, Akizuki dkk) makanya nanti kapal-kapal yang jadi karakter utama saya pilih yang udah mainstream kayak Shimakaze, Kongou dkk. Sisanya tetep ada, tapi cuma sebagai figuran hehe. Kalo kudu plek sama sejarah kasian dong kalo ada yang belum punya :")

DI fanfic ini juga ada beberapa trivia yang bisa kalian dapatkan jika bermain gamenya, tapi kalau kalian nggak main juga tidak apa-apa... trivia ini tidak menganggu plot secara keseluruhan. Misalnya, tempat dimana Yukikaze dkk melakukan latihan berdasarkan armada mereka. Lalu wajah dan nama Teitoku sendiri sengaja tidak saya tampilkan, demi keadilan bersama. Kalau suka-suka saya yaa entar ttk-nya saya buat cewek dong~ cuma sayangnya saya ga bisa bikin shoujo-ai haha.

Oh iya, satu pengumuman penting. **Tidak ada yuri/shoujo-ai disini, kecuali hints canon** seperti Kitakami-Ooi dan sister ships lain. Bukan apa-apa, cuma saya gerah kalo banyak yang nganggep Kancolle itu isinya yuri semua (meskipun ga sepenuhnya salah sih... liat aja danbooru atau situs-situs doujin lain).

Btw... saya masih bingung soal penggunaan istilah. Mau full jepang, full english, atau full indo? Soalnya ada beberapa kata yang ga ada translasinya, kayak Reppuu dkk... atau kombinasi 2 kata? Misal jepang-indo atau inggris-jepang gitu... mohon dijawab di kolom review dengan amat sangat, soalnya bakal saya pake di chapter 2 dan seterusnya. Makasih banyak :"D

PS: calon istri saya di dalam game bukan Yamato. Coba tebak. Ada 4 kandidat, dan petunjuknya: 2 CL 1 CA 1 AV. Semuanya memiliki kelas sendiri, dan dua dari mereka udah muncul di fanfic ini. Siapapun yang berhasil menebak akan saya mention di chapter berikutnya xD


	2. Chapter 2

Rumahnya adalah api unggun raksasa.

Yukikaze memandang sang jago merah yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Mimpi, kenangan, masa lalu, dan harapannya tertelan habis. Menyisakan abu hitam dan arang. Berkali-kali ia berteriak, namun yang keluar hanyalah sunyi. Rumahnya terbakar dalam kesenderian. Air mata meleleh, tanpa sanggup berhenti. Yukikaze berlutut sambil memegangi kepala. Langit biru yang membentang perlahan berubah kelabu dan bergumpal-gumpal.

"Yukikaze? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menoleh. Ibu dan adiknya, sehat walafiat, berdiri di hadapannya tanpa suatu kekurangan apapun. Yukikaze berlari sambil merentangkan tangan. Baru saja ia hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata, bara api yang masih panas menyambut di pelukan.

Yukikaze menjerit.

Menjerit.

Menjerit.

Menje –

"Yukikaze! Yukikaze!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10go**

Kantai Collection © DMM/Kadokawa

(various pair, scifi/drama/romance/friendship/angst, T, canon)

(Warning: major spoiler and obvious charadeaths. Meskipun berdasarkan cerita nyata, saya mohon untuk tidak menggunakan fanfiksi ini sebagai contekan ujian sejarah Anda demi alasan apapun)

 _-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan, Yukikaze bisa melihat wajah teman sekamarnya yang cemas. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, memperluas jarak diantara Shimakaze dan dirinya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Yukikaze mengangguk. "Terima kasih telah membangunkanku, Shimakaze. Maaf telah menganggumu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu ikut beringsut dari ranjang Yukikaze dan menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya sendiri, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Yukikaze tersenyum. Meskipun sepintas teman sekamarnya terlihat tidak peduli, namun ia tahu penyebab mimpi buruk Yukikaze barusan. Bukan sekali ini Yukikaze menjerit tengah malam, dan Shimakaze juga tak pernah bertanya. Ia hanya bangun, mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis berambut coklat itu, lalu kembali tidur. Bagi Yukikaze, itu sudah cukup. Sekarang waktunya tidur kembali dalam kondisi yang tenang dan bangun dengan penuh semangat pagi –

Manik coklat itu kembali membuka.

Yukikaze merutuk diri sendiri karena telah kehilangan rasa kantuk. Setelah memastikan Shimakaze sudah terlelap, ia mengenakan seragam yang tergantung di balik pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sebenarnya peraturan pangkalan melarang keras penghuninya untuk berkeliaran di malam buta kecuali patroli rutin atau serangan mendadak, namun Yukikaze tidak peduli. Mungkin dengan menghirup udara segar, ia bisa kembali rileks dan melanjutkan tidurnya hingga pagi menjelang. Lagipula sepanjang lorong yang berujung pada pintu keluar asrama, tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali purnama yang menggantung di ujung angkasa –

"Yukikaze?"

Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang yang familiar berdiri di lindungan siluet bulan. Baru setelah ia melangkah, Yukikaze tercekat. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Yukikaze mengangguk kaku. Alih-alih marah, lawan bicaranya justru tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga. Beberapa kapal baru yang kutemui kadang juga suka keluar malam seperti ini. Biar kutebak, mimpi buruk?"

"A-apa kau ditugaskan Shireikan untuk patroli malam?" potong Yukikaze tajam, meskipun ia tak berani memandang sepasang mata coklat itu. Yamato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yukikaze-chan. Kalau tidak percaya, datang saja sendiri ke ruang Laksamana. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, sama sepertimu. Jadikan ini sebagai rahasia kita berdua, oke?" tawar Yamato sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking. Meskipun ragu-ragu, namun Yukikaze akhirnya menautkan kelingkingnya, tanda janji telah dibuat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yukikaze... rasanya tidak enak kalau kita sedari tadi berdiri di depan sini. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan ke air mancur dan ngobrol di sana? Kau masih belum mengantuk, kan?"

Yukikaze mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Yamato menuju air mancur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka sama-sama baru bangun tidur, namun Yamato terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan gaun tidurnya yang berkibar di tengah kegelapan malam. Sesaat Yukikaze merasa dirinya seperti pembantu yang mengawal sang nyonya muda.

"Aku sering ke tempat ini kalau tidak bisa tidur..." Yamato mulai membuka pembicaraan. Baru pertama kali Yukikaze bertemu dan berbincang langsung dengan gadis itu, dan ternyata Yamato berbeda dari bayangannya selama ini. "Air mancurnya sangat indah jika dilihat di malam hari. Kau setuju, kan, Yukikaze? Sayang Teitoku tidak pernah melihatnya, ia tidur seperti orang mati."

Yukikaze tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak heran, Yamato-san. Tugasnya sangat berat untuk dijalani setiap hari. Ia butuh istiharat yang cukup."

"Benar juga. Berbeda sekali denganku yang kerjaannya hanya menjadi penghias ranjang, dan hanya diperbolehkan bertempur di saat-saat penting. Padahal aku suka sekali berada di laut lepas. Rasanya seperti burung, hanya ada langit biru sejauh mata memandang. Kau sangat beruntung, Yukikaze, masih sering berlatih bersama teman-teman, apalagi kudengar kau adalah salah satu kapal yang akan mendapat cin–"

"E-eh, tidak, Shireikan tidak bermaksud untuk –dia pasti membutuhkan pasukan Destroyer berlevel tinggi lebih banyak lagi –ugh –aku tidak –" sela Yukikaze panik. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan gosip itu sampai ke telinga istri pertama Laksamana? Bisa-bisa ia langsung ditembak hidup-hidup di tempat.

"Santai saja, Yukikaze. Aku tidak seegois itu untuk melarang Teitoku menikah lagi. Justru aku senang sekali karena bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini, Yukikaze sang kapal pembawa keberuntungan. Sejak awal Teitoku sudah mencarimu, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu denganku. Tentu saja beliau memiliki perasaan spesial denganmu," jelas Yamato panjang lebar. "Kau sendiri? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini di depan Teitoku, namun kuharap perasaan Teitoku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Hening.

Tawa Yamato kembali memecah suasana setelah melihat wajah sang Destroyer berubah warna. "Astaga, Yukikaze, ternyata kau benar-benar suka Laksamana! Aku tidak menyangka kau sepolos ini –"

"Psst, jangan keras-keras, Yamato-san!" pinta Yukikaze sambil setengah berbisik. Selain karena takut ketahuan, rasa malu karena mengungkapkan perasaan di depan istri Laksamana juga tak dapat dibendung. Yukikaze tak menduga kalau pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yamato berakhir kocak seperti ini. Selama ini ia menganggap gadis itu sebagai sang ratu, elegan namun tak dapat didekati. Ternyata Yamato juga sama seperti kapal lain, bahkan ia lebih mirip dengan sesosok kakak yang dapat diandalkan. Sesaat selintas pertanyaan terlintas di benak gadis berambut pendek, dan Yukikaze rasa inilah saat yang tepat.

"Anu... Yamato-san... maaf kalau pertanyaanku sedikit lancang, tapi... dari pernyataan barusan, kau sepertinya tidak terlalu senang menjadi istri Shireikan. Bukankah menjadi istri Shireikan adalah pencapaian tertinggi setiap kapal yang ada di pangkalan ini? Status maksimal, bisa tidur dengan Shireikan, dihormati oleh kapal-kapal lain... apalagi kau sendiri adalah kapal terkuat dan terlangka yang ada di pangkalan ini. Seharusnya kau bangga telah menjadi legenda hidup setelah dinikahi Shireikan."

Di luar dugaan, Yamato tersenyum. "Kau benar, tapi sayangnya... kenyataannya tidak seindah demikian. Alasan mengapa Teitoku jarang menggunakanku setelah kami menikah adalah untuk menghemat bahan bakar. Semua status yang kau sebutkan itu membutuhkan bahan bakar yang tidak sedikit, dan Teitoku sudah cukup menderita untuk menjaga persediaannya. Selain itu, ia tidak ingin melihatku tenggelam di medan perang, mengingat kemunculanku sangat langka. Jika seandainya aku tidak pernah ada, mungkin Teitoku akan menikah dengan Nagato, Kongou atau Haruna yang sudah level 99 duluan. Mereka pasti dapat bertempur lebih maksimal tanpa perlu memikirkan reso seperti aku. Haruna yang menceritakan ini semua saat aku pertama kali hadir di sini, jadi aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Meskipun... yah, kadang-kadang aku rindu dengan laut lepas, tapi jika ini semua untuk kebaikan Teitoku, aku tidak apa-apa..."

Kisah hidupnya diakhiri dengan menyeka mata yang mulai basah. Yukikaze terpana. Selama ini ia mengira Laksamana adalah lelaki mesum yang dapat menikahi siapa saja selama ia memiliki cincin, namun ternyata beliau tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa mencintai wanita, meskipun untuk menikahnya dibutuhkan bahan bakar yang sangat banyak dan sikap protektifnya itu untuk menjaga Yamato dari marabahaya.

"Sepanjang pengetahuanku, saat aku datang kemari, baru mereka bertiga yang level 99. Lalu disusul oleh Shoukaku, Kitakami, dan Ooyodo. Para submarine masih di level 90-an, jadi mereka tidak termasuk. Hanya kau satu-satunya Destroyer yang paling sering digunakan oleh Teitoku, bahkan levelmu sekarang melebihi Shigure dan Yuudachi. Padahal Destroyer dan Light Cruiser adalah tipe kapal yang paling sulit di-leveling, karena kemampuan mereka yang tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kapal berat lain. Dari sini aku mulai menyadari kalau Teitoku benar-benar mencintaimu... jadi kau seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir dengan kapal-kapal yang baru saja kusebutkan. Buktinya saja hubunganku dengan Kongou dan Nagato baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, padahal kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat mereka."

"Benar juga sih... tapi –"

Yamato meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Yukikaze. "Ssh. Kau tenang saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Fajar yang berada di belakang punggung gadis berkuncir kuda mulai naik ke permukaan, menciptakan siluet terindah yang pernah Yukikaze lihat. Tak salah jika semua orang menyebut Yamato sebagai dewi yang turun dari khayangan, karena selain wajahnya yang rupawan, sifatnya juga mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun. Yukikaze tersenyum lebar. Hari ini ia menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Yamato, yang dulunya sangat ia segani dan tidak berani untuk didekati.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku ngobrol, Yamato-san. Aku harus kembali ke kamar sebelum Shimakaze menemukanku," pamit Yukikaze sambil membungkuk, lalu berlari masuk ke gedung asrama tanpa sempat melihat Yamato yang berusaha mencegah.

"Yaah... padahal baru saja mau kubilang untuk kembali ke kamar bersama-sama dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan formal..."

 **-10go-**

"Darimana saja kau?"

Yukikaze mengaduk-aduk bensin di mangkuknya, merasa bersalah meskipun Shimakaze bertanya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Ia sendiri juga tak menyangka percakapannya dengan Yamato tadi malam membuatnya terlambat sarapan, dan kafetaria yang biasanya penuh kini hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua saja. Sisanya sudah mulai bertugas sesuai jadwal masing-masing. Seharusnya Shimakaze sudah harus berangkat ekspedisi lagi, namun ia meminta Murakumo untuk menukar jadwalnya dengan nanti siang.

"Aku... hanya jalan-jalan sebentar..."

Shimakaze menghela napas. "Kau beruntung Teitoku tidak menemukanmu tadi pagi. Beliau masih tertidur kelelahan di kamarnya dan saat ini alih kepemimpinan dipegang Ooyodo. Namun aku tidak bisa menjamin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku juga bisa terkena getahnya."

"Maaf."

Denting sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk menjadi satu-satunya suara diantara mereka berdua. Laksamana selalu mengawali hari dengan bangun lebih pagi dan _jogging_ keliling pangkalan sebelum menjalankan tugas, jadi tak ada yang luput dari pengelihatannya. Meskipun Yamato sendiri sudah mengonfirmasi kalau Yukikaze adalah kandidat kuat untuk menjadi istri kedua, namun peraturan tetaplah peraturan.

"Aku tak tahu apa PVP pagi sudah dimulai... cepat pergilah kesana sebelum Teitoku menyadari keterlambatanmu," putus Shimakaze sambil berdiri dan membawa nampan makanannya. "Masih banyak hal lain yang harus kukerjakan."

"Terima kasih, Shimakaze!" seru Yukikaze sambil merentangkan tangannya mendekat, yang langsung ditepis oleh gadis berambut panjang. "Nanti akan kutraktir di Kafe Mamiya, deh!"

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Begitu mereka berdua keluar dari kafetaria, Yukikaze langsung berlari menuju dermaga untuk latihan. Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu, semua pangkalan angkatan laut direnovasi agar memiliki dua dermaga; satu untuk latihan para kapal sekaligus sebagai gerbang utama, satu lagi untuk tempat keluar-masuknya kapal saat berperang. Tempat untuk latihan ini juga sifatnya tidak permanen, alat-alatnya dapat dipindahkan sehingga tidak menganggu siapapun yang hendak keluar atau masuk pangkalan. Katori yang semula hanya bertugas sebagai instruktur bagi kapal-kapal pemula kini bertambah sebagai pengelola alat-alat tersebut, sekaligus penjaga gerbang utama. Jika gadis itu ada di dalam pos penjaganya, berarti PVP sudah selesai atau belum dimulai sama sekali. Yukikaze semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat sosok Katori di dalam pos dikerumuni oleh kapal-kapal lain.

"Katori! Tunggu –hah, hah –aku mau ikut!" Teriakan Yukikaze yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuat semuanya menoleh, terutama Katori yang disebut namanya. Gadis berkacamata itu menurunkan catatannya dan menunggu hingga Yukikaze benar-benar sampai di hadapan. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri dan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman lain, asal Yukikaze bisa mengikuti PVP pagi ini.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat surat izin dari Teitoku, Yukikaze?"

"Belum, tapi pasti Shireikan akan mengizinkanku –"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Yukikaze, tapi kau tidak diperbolehkan ikut PVP pagi ini," putus Katori tegas sambil menutup buku catatannya. "Baiklah, bagi kapal-kapal yang sudah kuabsen silakan berbaris di depan dermaga dan persiapkan perlengkapan kalian!"

"Ta-tapi a-aku –" Ucapan Yukikaze terhalang oleh para kapal yang berebutan keluar dari pos untuk memulai PVP. Katori sendiri juga sedang sibuk memasang peralatannya, tak menghiraukan gadis berambut coklat itu sama sekali. "Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku perlu naik level secepat mungkin, kan?!"

Katori menggeleng. "Aku tak peduli apakah kau ingin cepat naik level atau tidak, karena semua kapal yang ada di sini pasti berpikiran sama sepertimu. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Kemarin kau bisa ikut PVP karena Teitoku sendiri yang memberikan surat izinnya untukku, tapi jika kau ingin ikut lagi, bawalah suratmu sendiri. Aku permisi dulu."

Sang kapal keberuntungan hanya bisa ternganga setelah melihat Katori yang sudah memasang seluruh perlengkapannya melewatinya begitu saja, seakan-akan basa-basi kemarin tidak ada artinya. Ia tahu ia memang tidak mematuhi peraturan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa –

"Ta-tapi aku masih bisa ikut PVP siang, kan?" tanya Yukikaze sambil terus mengikuti Katori sebelum ia benar-benar terjun ke laut. Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk singkat sebelum ia dan armadanya berangkat.

"Kalau kau bawa surat izinnya."

 **-10go-**

Hela napas terdengar berkali-kali di depan ruangan Laksamana sebelum Yukikaze membuka pintu. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia mengakui kesalahan dan menerima hukuman dengan ikhlas daripada membuat Laksamana curiga.

"Maafkan saya karena tidak ikut PVP pagi, Shireikan –"

Kalimatnya berhenti begitu melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di seberang meja Laksamana. Ia memang penghuni baru di pangkalan ini, namun kemampuan beradaptasinya cukup cepat sehingga Yukikaze kenal dengan seluruh kawan-kawan barunya, bahkan kapal berat yang jarang berkeliaran di luar sekalipun. Ia yakin tidak ada satupun yang terlihat seperti ini.

"Ah, Yukikaze, kebetulan sekali! Aku baru saja melakukan LSC dan ia akan menjadi teman barumu mulai detik ini! Taihou, perkenalkan, ini Yukikaze, kapal jenis Destroyer. Yukikaze, perkenalkan, ini Taihou, kapal jenis Aircraft Carrier. Ia akan sekamar dengan Katsuragi, jadi tolong antarkan ia ke kamarnya sambil berkeliling pangkalan. Surat izinmu nanti bisa diurus di Ooyodo," terang Laksamana riang, ekspresinya sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Yukikaze jadi curiga kalau Laksamana selalu sebahagia ini setiap kali bertemu dengan kapal baru.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, saya sudah melanggar –"

"Saya maafkan," sahut Laksamana tanpa berpikir panjang, pandangannya masih terpaku ke gadis baru yang memandangnya balik dengan heran. "Sudah, sekarang cepat bawa dia kesana. Sekalian perkenalkan ke para Aircraft Carrier yang lain. Mereka pasti senang telah mendapat teman baru."

Entah Yukikaze harus senang atau tidak dengan fakta ini, yang jelas sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di lorong gedung, saling bergandengan tangan dan tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Padahal seharusnya Yukikaze menunjukkan arah gudang peralatan dan gudang reso yang baru saja mereka lewati. Taihou juga tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya, hanya mata coklatnya yang terus menjelajahi seluruh penjuru. Yukikaze hanya berharap semoga mereka bisa cepat sampai ke kamar para Aircraft Carrier tanpa diganggu oleh permintaan aneh-aneh sang kapal baru.

"Anu... Yukikaze, kan?" tanya Taihou mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Yukikaze menoleh. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang dianggap seumuran ternyata bersuara seperti wanita dewasa.

"Iya... ada apa?"

"Kita berjalan terlalu cepat. Apa kita terlambat untuk menghadiri sesuatu? Padahal seingatku Laksamana hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkanku ke kamar Katsuragi," tanya Taihou lagi.

"Bukan 'kita' yang terlambat, tapi aku." Yukikaze semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik tangan Taihou untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. "Maafkan aku, Taihou, sebenarnya aku harus segera mengurus surat izin di Ooyodo dan mengikuti PVP siang ini. Kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak di kafetaria nanti malam, oke? Pintu paling ujung sana itu kamarnya Katsuragi, langsung ketuk saja. Seingatku ia tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini. Jika kau ingin bertanya apapun tentang pangkalan ini, langsung ke Katsuragi saja, karena aku sendiri jika tidak tahu banyak."

"Ah, oke... terima kasih, Yukikaze. Apa kau juga kapal baru sepertiku?"

"Baru dua minggu yang lalu."

"Hebat... dua minggu sudah level 50..." gumam Taihou kagum. "Apa semua kapal yang ada di sini juga naik level secepat itu?"

"Err... tidak semua, sebenarnya. Bahkan aku satu-satunya yang kenaikan levelnya paling drastis dari semua kapal yang ada. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau bisa menyusulku dalam waktu singkat," jawab Yukikaze jujur. Ia tidak tahu apa keistimewaan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, sama seperti kapal-kapal lain yang meragukan keistimewaan dirinya, namun firasatnya mengatakan kalau Taihou dapat menjadi bagian dari armada terkuat Laksamana sesegera mungkin. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdua akan sering bertemu dalam kesempatan apapun, seperti perang dan PVP. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Taihou mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sebelum ia mengetuk kamar Katsuragi. Sebenarnya Yukikaze merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah melimpahkan tugasnya pada gadis berambut hitam itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Katsuragi sebenarnya adalah Aircraft Carrier terbaru yang dimiliki Laksamana, namun statusnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat ia jarang turun di pertempuran setelah mendapat remodel. Selain itu, ia juga tidak mempunyai rekan lain seperti Kaga dan Akagi sebagai kapal induk divisi pertama, atau Shoukaku dan Zuikaku sebagai kapal induk divisi kelima, sehingga Katsuragi terlihat sedikit penyendiri jika dibandingkan dengan Aircraft Carrier lain. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Taihou, Katsuragi bisa menjadi lebih terbuka dengan kapal-kapal lain. Mungkin juga para Aircraft Carrier menjadi lebih akrab satu sama lain, mengingat sistem kerja mereka yang sedikit individualis.

Yukikaze tersenyum. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan melihat mereka semua membaur tanpa perlu melihat dari divisi mana mereka berasal.

"Yukikaze! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Baru saja ia masuk ke ruangan Laksamana lagi, Ooyodo sudah menyemprotnya. Yukikaze memandang sekeliling, sang pemilik ruangan sedang tidak ada di sana.

"Shireikan mana?"

"Sedang keluar. Ini, surat izinmu. Lagi-lagi kau beruntung dapat lolos dari omelan Teitoku, Yukikaze. Astaga. Kukira keberuntunganmu hanya berlaku di medan tempur saja, tapi ternyata di hal-hal seperti ini juga –"

"Ahaha, mereka takkan menyebutku 'kapal keberuntungan' tanpa alasan, Ooyodo." Yukikaze mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Maaf, maaf, lain kali aku takkan seceroboh ini lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu banyak tentang Taihou. Mengapa Shireikan girang sekali saat bertemu dengannya? Aku jadi merasa tidak spesial lagi."

Ooyodo tertawa kecil setelah melihat Yukikaze bersungut-sungut. "Kau melupakan Yamato- _neesama_ , Yukikaze, tapi tidak apa-apa. Taihou adalah Aircraft Carrier kedua terkuat setelah Kaga dan hanya bisa didapatkan melalui Large Ship Construction."

"Large Ship –apa?! Jadi Taihou adalah kapal LSC kedua setelah Yamato-san?" seru Yukikaze tak percaya. Large Ship Constuction, atau yang biasa disingkat LSC, adalah kalimat paling sakral sekaligus paling tabu di pangkalan ini. Jika konstruksi kapal biasa hanya membutuhkan ratusan reso, maka LSC membutuhkan ribuan, bahkan puluhan ribu reso untuk memperoleh sebuah kapal. Karena itulah, tidak sembarangan kapal yang dapat dibuat melalui LSC, contohnya saja Yamato yang memiliki status di atas rata-rata. Sayang, untuk mendapatkan kapal-kapal khusus LSC adalah perjudian besar. Tak jarang Ooyodo melihat Laksamana frustasi karena resonya terbuang sia-sia, sementara kapal yang diharapkan tidak muncul juga. "Apa Taihou juga makan banyak reso seperti Yamato-san?"

"Bauksit, mungkin. Tapi kalau reso lain... sepertinya tidak. Hanya trio Battleship yang butuh makan banyak," jawab Ooyodo sambil memutar bola mata. Trio Battleship adalah sebutan dari tiga Battleship dengan kekuatan ekstra, namun juga membutuhkan reso ekstra. Yamato adalah salah satu anggota dari Trio tersebut, dan sejujurnya Ooyodo sendiri besyukur belum kedatangan dua anggota sisanya meskipun Laksamana sering merengek untuk melakukan LSC. Memberi makan satu kapal seperti Yamato saja susah, apalagi tiga?

"Hmm... begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan perlengkapannya?"

"Lumayan. Satu Reppuu dan satu Ryuusei. Selain itu, ia juga masih bisa menyerang meskipun mengalami kerusakan sedang. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau Aircraft Carrier pada umumnya selalu tidak berdaya setelah mengalami kerusakan," jawab Ooyodo sambil mengangkat bahu. Yukikaze mengangguk. "Meskipun di bidang yang berbeda, namun Yamato dan Taihou sama-sama berguna bagi kesuksesan armada kita. Baik-baiklah dengan Taihou, Yukikaze, karena jadwal barunya yang sedang kususun ini ternyata hampir mirip dengan milikmu."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Yukikaze cepat. "Baiklah, aku berangkat PVP dulu."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

 **-Behind the Scene-**

 _[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ahaha saya emang ga cocok sama genre drama _(:'3

Beda sama fanfic multichapter saya yang lain, baru chapter 2 saya udah bosen ngetiknya lol. Soalnya emang ga ada perkembangan plot yang berarti. Saya juga ga dikejar detlen harus tamat di chapter sekian atau tanggal sekian, jadi apdetnya juga suka-suka. Maaf yah para pembaca sekalian. Fanfic ini tetep ada konfliknya, tetep ada klimaks dan antiklimaksnya, cuma masih lama. Untuk sekarang, biarkan mereka senang-senang leveling dulu. Hahaha.

Oh iya, percaya tidak percaya, dua minggu setelah saya mem-publish chapter pertama, saya langsung dapet Yamato! Sejak saat itu pula, saya kedatangan banyak sekali kapal-kapal baru dan langka seperti Hamakaze, Katori, Taigei, Max, bahkan Naganami. Saya tidak tahu apa keberuntungan saya sebagus itu karena fanfic ini, jadi saya bikin sedikit percobaan. Di chapter pertama, meskipun saya belum punya Yamato dan Katori waktu itu, tapi saya nekat memasukkannya sebagai karakter yang cukup berpengaruh, dengan resiko sedikit OOC (ya, saya tipe ttk yang ga merasakan ikatan emosional dengan para kapal kecuali kalo udah punya di pangkalan. Perkecualian buat Yuubari dan Prinz hehe). Makanya di chapter 2 ini saya masukin Taihou, berharap dia juga ikut mampir di pangkalan saya. Iya, iya, saya tahu ini sangat bertentangan sama prinsip saya yang seobjektif mungkin dan Taihou sendiri juga salah satu mitos LSC, tapi dia sudah muncul di anime sekali. Senggaknya para pembaca tau lah sifatnya kek gimana. Coba kalo saya masukin Musashi atau Bismarck... pasti langsung diprotes banyak orang haha. Mungkin mereka muncul, tapi ga dalam waktu dekat. Yamato saya sendiri aja masih level 1 karena masih banyak yang perlu dileveling :") saya belajar dari kesalahan event lalu yang persiapan CAV, CVL dan BBV-nya kurang kuat orz

Btw... selamat untuk Kuso TTK yang sudah menebak salah satu dari calon istri saya~ sekarang dia udah level 88 sih. Lagi ngejar target buat nikah pas hari ulang tahun saya hehe.

Oh iya, satu lagi. Maaf banget kalo banyak trivia yang ga sengaja keulang, itu benar-benar murni kesalahan dari saya. Apalagi pas ngetik chap pertama itu ga pake refrensi dari anime, jadi ada beberapa yang rada miss. Mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi.


End file.
